


夜幕低垂

by vibgyoroygbiv



Category: Naruto
Genre: But he doesn't know what he can give, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road to Ninja Setting, Yamato wants to do something for Kakashi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibgyoroygbiv/pseuds/vibgyoroygbiv
Summary: 接續潭中月





	夜幕低垂

**Author's Note:**

> 接續[潭中月](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902442)

細細咀嚼完口中的食物，他放下筷子。  
菜餚的餘香殘留，卻比不過他心中苦悶。  
「不好吃嗎？」  
難掩失望，卡卡西垂眉，悄悄地問。  
一點愧疚湧上心頭。  
他分明想過，要和卡卡西好好相處，但多年來他總是予取予求，一時也想不到怎麼才是合適的對待方式。  
身邊似乎也沒有什麼參考，就算有，他也拉不下臉討教。  
他搖頭，也不知是在回答卡卡西還是冷眼自己。  
「很好吃，只是剛完成任務，我吃不下那麼多。」  
卡卡西這下由失望轉為困惑，臉上盡顯但沒問出口。  
暗部的任務隱密嚴苛，過程中沒有野炊的閒情逸致，總是吞下幾顆兵糧丸了事。  
這大概是卡卡西困惑的主因。  
他現在也沒有解釋的心情，反正這種單純的傢伙還是不要知道暗部的殘酷更好。  
「我去泡茶。」  
等到熱水燒開，他將兩個裝了茶葉的杯子注入滾燙的液體。  
之後慢慢喝著茶，邊陪卡卡西吃飯。  
他看卡卡西吃完三大碗的飯，和剩下乾淨骨頭的烤魚，一旁盛著配菜的盤子裡只有殘餘的醬汁。  
卡卡西今天才完成任務回來，所以吃的比較多。  
他則是相反。  
僅僅食用兵糧丸緊縮的胃，在任務結束後也是難以承受消化，導致他還是吃得很少，這從體重上能看出端倪。 

※ 

晚餐是卡卡西準備的。 

※ 

任務結束難得有的休假，他久違地在街上閒晃。  
雖然他並不是那麼喜歡人群，但在人跡罕至的深山，追捕間諜和毀屍滅跡的任務後，市場熱鬧的氣氛顯得格外可親。  
卡卡西叫住了他。  
在完成小隊任務，一直被同行的部下側目的情況，卡卡西邀他去家裡吃飯。  
也沒有反對的理由，而且卡卡西很會做飯。  
比他普通的不能再普通，既不好吃也不難吃的烹調要強的多。  
他見卡卡西因為任務灰頭土臉的樣子，叫他報告完後就回家，他買了食材再過去。  
總是需要為他做點什麼，增進他們的關係。  
雖然彼此也沒有特別的承諾，但現在他們的相處或許變得比較像是旁人眼裡的情侶關係。  
他在卡卡西的家的時間變多了，性不是唯一的內容，有時候什麼都不做，只是待在卡卡西身旁，也不會覺得冷清。  
同時更加不喜歡自己住處的孤獨氣氛。  
卡卡西高興地說好，接著催促部下趕緊去報告，便消失在他的視野裡。 

※ 

他突然覺得胃翻攪難受。  
卡卡西收拾著碗盤，器具碰撞。 

※ 

那時他一手拿著裝滿食材的袋子，正準備要去卡卡西家的路上，遇見了阿凱。  
毫無生氣的低垂雙眼緊盯著他。  
「他還在做這種事啊……」  
聽來像是喃喃自語，但他知道是對著他說的。  
阿凱眼裡的質疑，讓他無法移動腳步。  
「你，有想過為他做些什麼嗎？」  
他知道，阿凱的問題和他的去向有關。  
卡卡西總說阿凱是他的摯友，在他看來兩人的表現不是熟稔，但現在能感覺阿凱對朋友的關心。  
「你還是在利用他。」  
一副無法認可的表情，蹙眉嘆氣。  
他想辯解，但是，卻發現他不知道怎麼說才好。 

※ 

「我幫你吧。」  
卡卡西正挽起袖子要洗碗，被他猛然起身，椅腳在地上刮行的響聲，驚得停下動作。  
他將卡卡西擠到一旁，開始在水槽前清洗碗盤。  
卡卡西不明所以，但也沒閒著。  
接過他洗淨的餐具，抹乾後疊好。  
期間幾次吻著他的頭髮癡癡地笑。  
真是個容易滿足的幸福傢伙。  
卡卡西永遠也不知道他的內心交戰，面對思考反應都是煎熬。  
「大和，怎麼了？不舒服嗎？」  
他才發現他的手停下了動作，水嘩嘩流過槽底進入蜿蜒的管線。  
「……我在想些事情。」  
「累的話我送你回家。」  
「我沒事。」  
他回復清洗的動作。  
「今天我想留下來……」  
「真的嗎？」 

※ 

曲膝坐在狹窄的浴缸裡，只有自己獨自一人的浴室讓他稍稍得到清淨，但腦內卻是波濤想法。  
他想反駁阿凱，但細想過去他的確沒有為卡卡西著想，焦慮燒灼他的心難受。  
他甚至不知道多少卡卡西的事。  
就算為卡卡西做了一點小事都可以讓卡卡西像是隻得到獎賞猛搖尾巴的大狗。  
隨思緒流逝，洗澡水的溫度也漸漸變涼。  
門被敲了幾下，卡卡西擔心地問，他才起身、擦乾身子、換上衣服。 

※ 

卡卡西坐在床邊，對著書寫到一半的報告苦思。  
「大和，沒有不舒服嗎？」  
聽見接近的細微腳步聲，卡卡西抬頭。  
他難以直視卡卡西真誠的目光。  
「我只是……在想些事情。」  
卡卡西若有所思，然後肯定地點點頭，說。  
「那你有要幫忙的話，記得和我說。」  
如此微小的舉動，他就明瞭，卡卡西是愛他的。  
但他不知道自己可以為卡卡西做什麼。  
家務那種小事微不足道，精神總是開朗包容不需要排解。  
一事無成的讓他憤恨，甚至想打扁腦海中浮現的阿凱的沉悶臉孔。  
他靠近卡卡西，一手按下卡卡西忙著書寫的手，傾身吻上有些乾燥的唇。  
偏離預定位置的筆很快在報告上留下墨漬。  
卡卡西先是一怔，然後閉上眼睛，緩緩回應。  
他才想起自己好像沒有主動接吻的經驗。  
唇瓣雙雙磨蹭，他輕輕吻著卡卡西的唇角，感覺上揚的牽動，再回到中心，露出舌尖輕舔，卡卡西配合地開口，舌頭糾纏在一起，他的手忍不住環上卡卡西的後頸，加深了吻。  
直到對氧氣的需要讓他不得不停下。  
只見卡卡西咧嘴開懷地笑。  
「大和主動吻上來好新鮮。」  
這話卻讓他心裡某個部分反動。  
抓住報告丟向一旁，他跨上卡卡西的大腿，強硬地再次吻上。  
卡卡西順從地回吻，一點也不排斥。  
嘴唇分合，舌頭合分。  
他趁隙伸手去向卡卡西的下體，隔著長褲緩緩磨蹭。  
「大和！」  
卡卡西有些失措，但他沒去理會，手愛撫著，腰擺動著，極盡挑逗能事。  
卡卡西的臉紅成一片，他不記得過去他們纏綿的時候有見過這種表情。  
更像是種，責任的嚴肅。  
這讓他湧起更多不滿。  
小部分是對卡卡西，他的溫柔單純。  
大部分是對他自己，他的卑鄙無恥。  
最需要厭惡的，是自己。  
他快手拉下卡卡西的長褲，見勃起初期的性器微微撐起布料。  
迅速起身，跪在床邊，將卡卡西的腿稍微分開，除去內褲的束縛後，張口含上卡卡西的性器。  
驚訝全哽在卡卡西的喉間，或許原本是想叫出聲的，卻成了無聲的嗚咽。  
他輕輕吸吮，感受口中含著的形狀。  
有一點肥皂香氣，和他身上的味道相同。  
充血脹大的器官逐漸填滿他的口腔。  
前後擺動頭部，上下舌頭舔舐。  
卡卡西開始喘起粗氣。  
似乎能感受表面突起的血管在跳動。  
他微微鬆口，視線上瞟，只見卡卡西瞇起雙眼，滿臉慾求。  
他得勝地笑了笑。  
舌尖直搗在冠狀連接的細縫間。  
他感到頭髮被磨蹭。  
「大和……」  
或許是白晰膚色的明顯對比，卡卡西的臉色變得更加深紅。  
這回他退至前端，一口氣吞到極限，直抵咽喉。  
他能聽見上方卡卡西的胡言亂語。  
和髮色相同的陰毛瘙癢鼻尖。  
頭髮這次被揪緊。  
卡卡西動起腰身讓床墊起伏，脹大至極限的陰莖擠滿他的口腔，弄得他想乾嘔。  
他苦悶的呻吟提醒了卡卡西，極力克制本能的擺動。  
再次吸允，興奮的性器在口中跳動幾回，便被液體佔滿。  
他真是難以呼吸，不得不鬆口。  
被唾液沾滿溼亮的陰莖，前端仍冒著精液。  
他喘著氣，感覺唇上沾著的溼潤，舔過後嘗到淡淡的腥鹹味。  
嚥下情慾的殘留，確實通過喉嚨。  
「啊……」  
卡卡西叫了聲。  
「大和不要吞下去啊……」  
疼惜地為他抹去嘴邊的白濁，卡卡西俯身吻上，舌頭翻攪口腔，像是要把殘存的精液抹去。  
「不好吃。」  
卡卡西吐舌，皺眉。  
「本來就不是吃的……」  
他張口呼吸，需要更多氧氣。  
「那大和你也不該吞下去……那是什麼？」  
抬起他的臉，卡卡西端詳著他，神情專注。  
「大和，你的舌頭上那個……是什麼？」  
他覺得胃奔騰翻湧起來。  
舌上的咒印像是當初被刻畫時生疼。  
緊閉上嘴，掙脫卡卡西的懷抱就想跑，但卡卡西眼明手快先拉住他。  
一使力，兩人雙雙倒在床上。  
他才想起身就先被卡卡西往懷裡拽去。  
「大和，你現在不想說沒關係，以後也不想說也沒關係……」  
他能感到頭頂上，卡卡西的聲音悶悶的。  
「我只是……想要和你在一起就好了。」  
他終於放棄抵抗，任由卡卡西將吻落在他的額上。  
咒印的存在表示那個狡猾男人仍然存活的證明。  
但他甚至無法出言不遜。  
一旦提起任何關於男人的訊息，咒印發作只有麻痺和苦痛。  
想到那個男人自利的刻印存在他身上的一部分，他便感到噁心。  
手指攪緊，陷進卡卡西的上衣，他越靠近卡卡西。  
單純真摯的眼神總是讓他感到心安，和對過去的種種湧起罪惡感。  
「……你真的，不在意嗎？」  
卡卡西緩慢規律地輕撫著他的頭髮。  
「應該是有很多原因，所以不能說吧。」  
他發覺，一種久未感受的情緒正在不斷湧上。  
「我很笨，以前總是不懂為什麼大和什麼都不說，可是現在我懂了，大和只是不想別人傷心難過，所以一個人承受。」  
一個人的心可以容納多少秘密。  
總有到達極限超出負荷的時候。  
「大和可以不用一直一個人忍耐了，我會幫你的，好嗎？」  
有什麼東西要湧出眼眶，他極力制住。  
「你，真是笨啊……」  
但他不討厭。  
他輕輕啄上卡卡西的唇。  
親吻的感覺可以很好，這是他過去不曾想過的。  
「那我，可以幫你做什麼？」  
卡卡西看著他，眨眨眼，害臊地悄聲說。  
「大和可以再幫我一次嗎？」  
他順著卡卡西向下延伸的視線。  
性器再次有精神地抬頭。  
他一臉不可置信。  
「因、因為，大和抱起來很舒服嘛，聞起來也好香，還有剛才親我……」  
卡卡西漲紅著臉，支支吾吾。  
「……這次只用手喔。」  
他伸手撫上卡卡西的陰莖，見卡卡西顫了下，滿足地歎息。  
如果可以讓卡卡西高興，他倒是不介意。  
但當卡卡西的手同樣愛撫起他的性器，他停下動作。  
「那個，我也要幫大和才對吧。」  
臉頰燙熱起來，他不知道說什麼好。  
卡卡西吻上他，他欣然接受。  
這比想著怎麼回話要簡單多了。 


End file.
